Prom Night
by jenniferandrews
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's prom an the journey to getting there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters.**

**Timeline: After TLO before TLH and the underwater kiss has happened but Percy and Annabeth are not officially dating yet.**

**So um…anyway without further ado…ENJOY +)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Oh man, this was so bloody awkward. Um…. I was really, really, really not good at this. But anyway here goes, "Grover, will you go to the prom with me?" "See? That wasn't so bad was it, now?," Grover said to me. "Well, no I suppose but I could barely muster the courage to ask you, the fact that I have to ask Annabeth is creeping me out so badly that I think I have to go throw up," I replied.

This was so not a joke because yes, I really was going green(pun not intended) at the thought of asking Annabeth to go to the prom with me. I mean I know what you're thinking that Percy Jackson the guy who killed a minotaur with his bare hands can't ask a girl to prom? But the truth is girls were never my forte. I was always more of a 'behave like a retard and get completely tongue-tied in front of a girl' type of guy. So you can understand my problem.

And to top it all off I wasn't asking just SOME GIRL to the prom. I was asking ANNABETH, a girl who was capable of chopping of my head before I could even ask her. But she wouldn't do it because she like me. I think. Arghh! This prom thing was messing with my head too much. So I decided to put an end to it. I was going to march straight up to Annabeth and ask her if she wanted to go to the prom with me. If she said yes I risked the danger making myself look like a complete idiot by breaking into a monkey dance at that very moment. However if she said no I would turn back on my heel and show up at the prom alone.

So that's exactly what I did. I walked up to her ad tapped shoulder. She whirled around her blonde hair flying all around her. When she saw me, she smiled. "So what's up Percy?" she asked me. "oh, nothing," I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could.

We began walking talking about the usual stuff. She began to tell me about how the rebuilding of Mount Olympus was going. I wasn't soon before long that she went off into a tangent about the architecture. I wasn't really listening I was just looking at her and drinking her in. She must have noticed I wasn't listening because she stopped and raised her eyebrows at me and I just shook my head.

We walked in silence for some time. "Oh, well so if it isn't anything important I should go now because of the rebuilding," she said suddenly. "Oh totally, right. Ok bye," I said. We hugged awkwardly and she walked off.

I have no idea what came over me but I screamed after her, "Hey Annabeth, wait." She turned and screamed back, "What?"

" I wanted to ask you if you are free on the 29th."

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Because the prom is on that night and I wondered whether you wanted to go. To the prom. With me."

Her face broke into an evil smile. She walked towards me slowly as if to make the torture last longer. Well I had to hand it to her. Her tactics were working. I was now officially going to throw up.

When she reached me she was still smiling in that diabolical way. She stared at me unnervingly. I decided at that moment that my beat up pair of converse sneakers were very interesting. Finally she asked me, " Are you asking me out on a _date_, Seaweed Brain?"

I continued to stare at my sneakers my face going as red as a ripe tomato. I however managed to mutter a, "Yeah."

I finally had the guts to look up. She was still staring at me in that scary manner. Finally she said," Ok fine. I'll come to house at 7:00 p.m. sharp. "

She then turned around and walked away. My mind was still processing. Finally I got. "**Yes!" ** I screamed. Needless to say everyone at camp proceeded to stare at me but I was just too happy to care and besides I had a bigger fish to fry.

I had to find a bloody tuxedo.

**A/N: Well? Loved it? Hated it? Reviews are not only appreciated but also encouraged. I do not appreciate flames which are, I might add completely different from constructive criticism which unlike flames are much appreciated. Next chapter to be up soon +)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have said this before and I'm gonna say it again. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Timeline: After TLO before TLH and the underwater kiss has happened but Percy and Annabeth are not officially dating yet.**

**Thank you so much everybody who reviewed. This is the next chapter. And its extra long because I took so long to update. Enjoy +)**

CHAPTER 2

EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! OMG! I am soooooo excited. NO as confused as you are I can assure you I have not been abducted by aliens or been replaced by a 'giggly' blonde nor have I exchanged brains with a daughter of Aphrodite. I am still Annabeth Chase. Body, mind and soul. Percy FINALLY asked me out. And gods he sure as Hades took long enough. Three bloody months after our absolutely amazing underwater kiss, he asked me to the prom.

I have to admit I was wondering what was taking him so long. I had heard about Goode's prom at least two weeks back. And because he didn't ask me I had assumed he was taking someone else. I was hurt and very jealous when someone told me that he might have asked Rachel. I mean I didn't hate her but I wasn't a big fan either. Ok, who am I kidding? I hate that red-headed freak with jeans that have marker drawings on them. I mean how old is the girl? Three? I mean surely even a three year old had more sense.

But anyways I think I am drifting. I have to focus. Oh my gosh but I can't. All I can think about is Percy and the prom. And gosh it's on the 29th. That's just a week from now. I have to think of everything. I mean the dress and the shoes and the purse. Should I even carry a purse or a bag? Or maybe a clutch? Whatever I carry it would have to match with the rest of the stuff. And I'm gonna have to pick a colour fast 'cause I have to tell Percy for the corsage. Oh my, there's just so much to do and I just have…

"Annabeth Chase, have you LOST YOUR SENSES? You are behaving like a daughter of Aphrodite. You're worried about your shoes and dress and bag or purse, or whatever, matching? I cannot even begin to tell you how repulsed I am by your behaviour. Do you not know that this is just a needless, archaic tradition followed by most high schools, who should not be wasting their time organizing events like this but EDUCATING young minds? I mean Annabeth this is a PROM for god sakes. You are better than this. You are my daughter and we are above these things. My own daughter who has been picked to redesign Olympus is behaving in this manner. It's like you have been replaced by a-a-a-an abomination. You are a daughter of Athena and I would understand if you got this excited about the new architectural exhibit in town. You must stop this behaviour RIGHT NOW," my mother yelled into my mind.

I winced at the long and unfortunately reasonable mental attack. I had been behaving a bit differently after Percy had asked me to the prom. So I shook all Percy and prom related thoughts out of my mind and got back to finishing my new blueprint.

I finished quite soon as I had nothing to distract my mind. I then stepped out of my cabin thinking about a taking a quiet stroll to clear my thoughts. But this fantasy of mine was disrupted because as soon as I walked out of my cabin I was ambushed by a bunch of giggling Aphrodite girls. "Hey Annabeth, we heard Percy asked you to the prom and we wanted to see if you needed some help. I mean we're just offering," one of them said all In one breath.

I however had no intentions of accepting their help and the fact they thought that I was incapable of picking out clothes and shoes and a bag/purse for myself was an injury to my pride. I had no doubt that they thought I had pathetic fashion sense too. Well I was going to show them.

I was going to be the most stunning girl at that prom and I would make sure that all of my stuff matched. Hmph. Chew on that you freaks.

But I didn't tell them that. I just said," No thanks."

Arghh! This dress and shoes and purse matching business was much tougher than I had imagined it to be. Right now I was seriously contemplating going back to camp and begging one of the very eager Aphrodite girls to help me.

I had been to about fifty stores already and had not yet found ONE suitable dress. And don't even get me started on the shoes. I had tried on about a million of them and now my feet were beginning to hurt. I was ready to give up but a tiny voice in my mind pushed me to keep going. "After all how many proms are you going to go to in your life?" it said. So I kept walking.

I stepped into a small shop that had a collection of vintage dresses. I saw the most gorgeous dress there. As soon as I saw it I just knew it was THE DRESS. The one I had to wear to the prom. I grabbed it and tried it on. It fit perfectly! Ii was a beautiful dress. It was flirty little vintage party/prom dress with a 50s flair. It had a fitted strapless sweetheart bodice in silver satin overlaid with beaded and sequined black lace. The lace has scalloped border along the slightly dropped waistline. Three layers of stiff black tulle overlay a flared, swingy silver satin skirt.

Having found the perfect dress my self esteem was renewed as I ventured out to find matching shoes. I was on a lucky streak because I found my shoes soon enough too. They were stylish and strappy peep toe sandals, calf high heels and were also silver in colour.

Most of my prom stuff was sorted out so I called Percy and told him I was wearing a silver dress. Then I went home and called Christina a friend of mine from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up. "Hey it's me," I said. "Do you know how to blow dry someone's hair to make it completely straight?"

**A/N: Well? *Peeks out from behind the table* Do you like it? If you have any requests let me know. And reviews are very much appreciated. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that I rarely ever seem to update but you know what, I just did! So finally after much ado I present to you: CHAPTER 3! (Oh and this a total moment ruin-er but, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING) Da Da Da DAAAAAA!**

CHAPTER 3

Finally! The Day Has Arrived! Ugh! I sound like a total girl but I have spent just over 5 hours with Christina so I am really NOT to blame. She showed up at my place at about 1:00 pm, uninvited. In her defence she came bearing gifts. She brought, according to her, everything a girl needs to look AH-MAZ-ING for prom. She was absolutely mortified that I didn't have all this stuff from before at thanked the gods that I was smart enough to ask for her help.

She carried with her 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' and a pizza. We sat down and watched the movie just chatting and enjoying ourselves. When we had finished watching the movie I asked her, " Is that it? I mean is that all I need to do to look good for prom?" She looked at me as if I had appeared from Narnia then proceeded to remove a, WAIT FOR IT, coupon for free hair, makeup AND mani-pedi.

I wondered how she obtained that jewel . She told me that her mom had felt sorry for me and didn't want Percy to suffer because of my illiteracy and so had given Christina the coupon. So then we went to the salon and, well, we had a ball.

First I had a mani-pedi done. I spent a good amount of time picking out the colour of my nails and finally settled on a classic black. My feet were done the same colour. I was then sent to the hair spa. There my hairdresser Peggy asked me what I wanted to do with my hair. I had settled on a simple blow dry to make it straight. She 'Pshh'-ed me and said I was too boring. She then suggested something called a half up half down style. Her description of the style sounded good so I agreed to it. She then got to work while Christina and I sat side by side flipping through magazines and chatting.

I was then shoo-ed away and my face was covered in a mud mask and my eyes with cucumbers. After it was washed Jenna, my makeup artist, started by putting a foundation that matched my skin tone. She then moved on to my eyes and then finally finishing off with my lips.

I then went home and changed into my dress and shoes. That's when I realized I had forgotten to buy accessories. I couldn't go and buy accessories now so I did the next best thing. I prayed to Aphrodite for help. After approximately 20 minutes of begging I was rewarded with a simple yet stylish necklace with a teardrop shaped pendant and a black clutch.

I was then ready to go and I sat down to wait for Percy to come to pick me up. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw how I looked.

**A/N: End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 is going to be Percy's point of view. It should be up in a few more days, I swear. No cheating this time. And thank you to percabethfanlover for your idea. Hope you guys like it. R & R. +) Annabeth's dress, shoes and hair in my profile :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't give me that look ok? I know I didn't update and that I cheated. A LOT. But still. LOOK, STOP YOU'RE SCARING ME! I updated!**

**Disclaimer: ..THIS. **

**CHAPTER 4**

"How do I do my hair?" I asked Grover. "Dude, that just sounds WRONG. I mean you're asking ME how you should do your hair? I think this prom thing is making you lose your mind," he replied.

I ignored him though I suspected he was right. I hadn't been in my right mind since I had asked Annabeth to prom. I had either been too happy or too confused. Confused about why I was confused? Well it's because I had to pick out a tux, shoes, a corsage not to mention I had no idea what to do with my hair!

Being a prom date is not easy. "Word," said Grover suddenly. I shot him a look, as he began to open his mouth to explain his utter random-ness, that silenced him. I regretted this just about a second later when I remembered how sensitive Grover could be, and that the poor guy might just start crying. I turned around to apologize but he said, "It's alright," before I could even open my mouth.

I was glad he understood the amount of stress I was under. Well, maybe he didn't understand all of it. But he must have understood at least one percent of it.

I groaned and turned to the mirror to brood over my hair. I was wearing a black and white tux, and a white and green striped tie. I combed my hair back, but realizing that my it looked oily and greasy like that, I ran my hands through it, tousling it.

I was going to resume the attack of the comb on it, when Grover interjected saying, "No stop, it looks good like that."

I decided to take his word for it and grabbed the corsage and left. After much dwelling, brooding, wondering, Google searches, numerous visits to florists and arguments with florists, the corsage had been selected. I had picked a simple, yet beautiful arrangement of white lilies secured with a silver bow. Not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but it was pretty great.

I walked downstairs and got into my '65 Chevrolet Impala that I had received as a birthday present and drove to Annabeth's place. Originally she was supposed to come to my place, but then my mom on hearing this, told me I had to be gentleman-ly and go pick her up. She said girls believed in old school love, whatever that was.

So I reached Annabeth's place soon and walked up to her house. I knocked on the door and began to feel queasy. The earlier 'I Think I'm Going To Throw Up' feeling had returned. As Annabeth answered the door , my jaw dropped. To the floor. Like seriously.

I stared at her wordlessly like an idiot before beginning to emit strange noises that were a pathetic attempt to regain my lost speech. I think she was thoroughly enjoying my reaction as she was just looking at my with a knowing and slightly sadistic smile on her face. Oh yeah, she was definitely enjoying my reaction.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. I put her corsage on her and she pinned the boutonniere to my chest. I was still awed by her beauty.

She gave me a smile. A real smile this time. Not a sadistic, evil or knowing one. But a real happy genuine one. Then she asked me," Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" This girl was blowing my mind. So I nodded and escorted her to my car.

**A/N: SO? You liked it? Well the next chapter is going to be the actual prom part so I want everyone to review and include a song suggestion and also mention why you want have that song in the next chapter. Like the story behind the song. Thanks and as always R & R +)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I'm horrible. I NEVER update. I was doing an original and that took up most up my time PLUS I had to study. If any of you are interested in the original, it will be up on Fiction Press by the 28th of May. So anyways, read and review. :D Oh and typo in the last chapter. It's a '67 Impala. Like Dean's car. If you don't know who Dean is, well I am very sorry.**

**CHAPTER 5**

We got into my car, and utter silence prevailed. To lessen the awkwardness I turned up the radio. As soon as I turned it up, Annabeth winced and turned it down.

"I'd rather talk," she said apologetically. She wants to talk. My favourite thing to do. The thing I'm so fantastic at. Talking.

"Great car," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said. "It's a '67 Impala."

"I noticed," she said. "I watch Supernatural, you know."

"You do?" I said. And I said it like that, in utter and absolute shock, like I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Annabeth and Supernatural. It just DIDN'T go together.

"Team Sam or Team Dean," I asked quickly, dying to change the topic. I didn't want to have an argument with her.

"Team Dean," she said slowly as if she'd never considered it. "I used to like Sam before he became a blood junkie. But that's not his fault. Poor guy. Dean's a bit of an idiot **(A/N:Sorry! I love Dean too, but Annabeth likes smart guys!)** but I really like him. He is damn hot," she said blushing a little.

I clenched the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles turned white. She thought he was hot. Damn you and your hotness Dean Winchester.

Luckily for me we reached Goode at that precise moment. Thank the gods. Otherwise I think I might have punched something and break my hand in the process. I got out of the car and walked to the other side and opened the door for Annabeth too.

"Thank you," she said, "But I'm not an invalid, you know."

I very wisely chose to say nothing at that, but instead I offered her my arm. She took it and we walked to the doors together.

There Paul was standing. He was one of the chaperones at the dance and right next to him stood my mom.

As soon as she saw us she squealed. "You two look so cute together! I want a picture," she said hyper-excitedly. I wondered if she had exchanged brains with a daughter of Aphrodite. I groaned at both, the thought that I just had and the fact that we had to take pictures.

"Mo-ohm," I said my voice high pitched and squeaky. That, in case you were wondering does not suit me.

Then a zillion things happened simultaneously. Annabeth laughed while I was still making my annoyed face, Rachel came up behind us and my mom took our photo. Just then.

"Oh Rachel, honey. It's so good to see you," my mom said beaming. She liked Rachel a lot. But then again, she didn't hate too many people.

"I'm sorry, if I ruined the picture," Rachel said sincerely.

"Of course you didn't. Come on, scoot in. I have to take more pictures," my mom said smiling warmly.

Then suddenly Rachel jumped. "Uh.. actually… I-I have to go. But thanks Mrs. Jackson," she said and left hurriedly.

My mom looked worried, but then shrugged and said, "Well I still get to take pictures of you two."

I looked at Annabeth and she seemed extremely satisfied with herself and was wearing a smirk. "Come on Seaweed Brain, don't be a spoilt-sport," she said sticking her tongue out at me. I looked at her in astute horror. "You're one of them," I said backing away in horror, trying to escape. But she just dragged me back and smiled for the pictures

After A LOT of picture taking, I finally convinced my mom to let us go. Then, we finally walked into the prom.

The decorating committee HAS to be commended. The auditorium looked NOTHING like it usually does. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and there were a couple of lights that were placed strategically for the disco ball to reflect their light. So it looked like a club except the streamers, balloons and other spiked punch, that made it a prom. And I hadn't tasted the punch, but I could tell it was.

The DJ booth was set up in a corner and the music was loud, fast and pumping. I barely noticed as the songs changed. I suddenly snapped out of my dreaming. I can't say day-dreaming because it isn't exactly day right now. I realize I have to ask Annabeth to dance.

"Hey you wanna dance?" I asked Annabeth. When I said this she smiled at me and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and we started dancing to a upbeat, dance song.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo<br>Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it-hell yes!<em>

The dancing was a bit awkward at first but we soon fell into a rhythm. Step, shuffle, clap, turn. Soon a couple of people around us caught onto the style and joined us in our dance. Pretty soon the entire. The song changed from that to a new one that went something like:

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm looking for  
>Just the girl I'm looking for<em>

Strange how the lyrics of that were so relatable. I thought of Annabeth the whole time that song was playing. We walked away from the dance floor laughing. I grabbed 2 Dr. Pepper's. One for each for us. Then we stood there and talked for a while.

Then I excused myself. I went to the DJ and told him something. He nodded and went back to the manning the music. I walked back to Annabeth, tugged on her arm and said, "Come on."

She looked slightly confused but followed me anyway. Then the DJ said, "Grab that special guy or girl and dance to this. This one goes out from Percy Jackson to Annabeth Chase. "

She lets out a small gasp when she hears what the DJ says. I put my hands on her, and she puts her around my neck. Then we dance. Actually we sway just moving a little. Our eyes locked on each others, the rest of the world ceased to exist. Cheesy, yes. True, yes.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right.<em>

Then the song ends and Annabeth says, "Thank you. That was beautiful." I nod and she rests her shoulder. "There's a difference, you know," I whisper in her ear.

"Difference between what?" she whispers back.

"Between the guy singing the song and me. I know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. It's because you're beautiful," I say. Very bold of me I might add.

"Thank you, again," she says softly.

"Well, last song of the night, everybody. Make sure you don't waste it," the DJ announced.

Annabeth and I stayed as we were, and danced the same way that we did before, just swaying.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss<br>I can't believe it's happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<br>A moment like this._

As soon as that last note played I kissed Annabeth. I couldn't believe I had taken this long to kiss her. My body began tingling all over and even though the kiss was a short one. It was worth the wait.

**A/N: So…. Like the story? hate it? Let me know in a review, as usual. And a special thank you OreoBarrelRacer29 and Fiona for the song suggestions. Also thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, gave it a story alert, or favourite-d it. I love you guys :D You are absolutely brilliant, and the only reason I finished this is because people did what they did :D**


End file.
